Many different types of computing devices exist today. Many computing devices use traditional input/output (I/O) devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, and display). However, there are many computing devices that do not use traditional I/O devices. For example, more and more handheld computing devices, such as mobile phones (e.g., Android™ Phone and iPhone), personal digital assistants (PDAs) (e.g., Blackberry®), and tablet devices (e.g., iPad and Samsung Galaxy Tab), are relying on touchscreen technology as the primary mechanism by which users interact with the device. In a remote access system in which a user uses a remote device, such as the aforementioned handheld computing devices, to access resources of an application host computer, application server, or cloud server, there may be certain limitations due to incompatibility of I/O devices between the user's remote access device and the application host computer, application server, or cloud server. For example, the operating system of the application host computer, application server, or cloud server, which is designed to process mouse clicks and keystrokes, may be unable to interpret certain touchscreen gestures (e.g., finger taps, finger swipes, finger pinches, etc) that are used with the operating system of the user's remote access device.